<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl At The Bar by fallontapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218773">The Girl At The Bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallontapes/pseuds/fallontapes'>fallontapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dynasty (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallontapes/pseuds/fallontapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of one shots of Fallon And The Girl At The Bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>fallon carrington - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girl At The Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unfinished</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                       <span class="u"><em>10:04 The Office</em></span></p><p>Scattered papers were everywhere around the office. Fallon had finally finished all the paper work requiring to her dads affair with Laura Van Kirk. No matter how hard she tried she knew she would always be stuck cleaning up Blakes mistakes, but she was used to it by now. It was now 10:08 according to the baby blue clock hung above her Fallon Unlimited sign near the entrance to the office. She was tired and felt helplessly weak but needed a break. Not just a break to go home back into all that chaos, a break away from CA, her dad, her brother and even a small break away from her fiancé she loved Liam very much but sometimes she just needed to get away from all of it including him. She figured the bar would be the best place for her at that moment but how wrong she was...</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Outside The Office</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Fallon called a cab as no bone in her body had the desire to drive herself to the bar, the cab pulled up shortly. As she gave the money to the driver she looked beyond the bar but behind into the distance. She wasn't really stable in her mind or in reality but still felt like the bar was the best place to be. She entered the bar to see a bunch of lousy men drinking. She was starting to think this was a bad idea but turned around to see that her cab had already left. She was startled when a hand touched her back, turns out it was just the manager that was leading her to her seat. "Be careful." Is all he said as he shook his head and left. She was a little bit worried but started drowning her sorrows in the liquor displayed in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Bar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Little did she know that as she entered the building every head was turned round to face hers but she wasn't listening she was shaking her drink around wondering what she was actually doing in a bar this late with no one to keep her safe, or so she thought...                                                                                                          The guy serving her was shaking from the minute she had sat down. There was only one girl in that bar tonight and she was always the guys attention because she was hot as well but not as hot as Fallon. The girl was now envying Fallon as she cornered every inch of her body with her eyes, she watched as Fallon moved, the way her hair fell so perfectly onto her back, the way her dress stretched when she moved even slightly, she was jealous of this perfect image that stood just metres ahead of her. All the guys wanted her, but not as much as she did...</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Bar</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Quickly her eyes fell off her body as a mysterious guy dressed in all black caught her attention. This was the type of guy you would find at a drug party, not a bar This guy in particular had a history she was sure of it if she was right it wasn't a good one. Her eyes squinted as she watched this man get closer and closer to Fallon, she held back though. Fallon had murmured no to several guys offering drinks that night but this guy didn't ask her if she wanted a drink. In fact he stood directly behind her as she drifted away into her ninth pint of the night he looked down and bit his lip as he watched her shuffle back into the wooden stool she was sitting on, he glided his hands around her waist but Fallon was too drunk to notice. He managed to pull her towards him by her waist line. This was when the girl at the bar had, had enough. "Hey what do you think your doing?" she asked while twisting her hair round her finger to get his attention off Fallon. "Helping myself." he said with no readable emotion this was until she pushed him to the ground and said "She said no so I suggest you walk your desperate ass out of here and back to whatever shit bag you came from." The man was about to do something even worse to the girl but looked around him and soon realised that everyone was watching him so he left without saying a word to her. The girl could tell Fallon was a easy target, considering her looks she wasn't the type of girl that just let you win.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Side Bar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>The girl looked at Fallon and soon realised she had large red marks where the guy had been holding her. She wiped away her tears in order to hold herself together just until she got out of the bar at least. She stopped Fallon from falling and gave the server a quick nod to let her in to the bedroom that was located on the the ground floor of the bar since she was the owners daughter. She lay her down on the bed while taking her hand in hers. At first she had felt jealousy and revenge over Fallon but she realised how hard it is being a girl and how that can suddenly change around and backfire on yourself, this was because it had happened to her and she wasn't about to let it happen to Fallon.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Bedroom</em>
  </span>
</p><p>She heard a yawn as Fallon opened her eyes and revealed her beautiful blue extravagating eyes. "Who are you?" She asked rubbing her eyes in question. "I'm Bethany." the girl said. "I'm F-" She was cut off before she could finish her sentence. "Fallon, I know." Bethany said with a small smile. Fallon was just about to say something when the girl leant in and kissed her, it was a light kiss and it wasn't at all aggressive. Bethany pulled away from Fallon "I know that you don't usually accept offers but I don't want to miss out." she said quickly without a thought going into her head about what that meant or what it enquired to. She kissed her again, this time her hands cupped her face in urge to capture every moment. She had thought Fallon would have stopped her by now and she was quite right, but not for the right reason... </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Bedroom</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"I know what you did tonight, at the bar for me, Thank you." Fallon said with a slight sense of hesitation. Bethany soon picked up on this hesitation as they had the same body language. "Its okay, and you have every right to be anxious or scared, for all you know I could be kidnapping you and somehow seducing you right now?" she exclaimed letting out a small laugh in regards to Fallon's facial expression. "Thank you." Fallon repeated again." This time Fallon kissed the girl she held her hand as she locked lips with her, she didn't feel like Bethany, the girl she met at the bar was a rebound of any sort. She felt something she'd never felt before, she didn't quite know what it meant yet, but she was bound to find out...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.<br/>Leave suggestions and feedback in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>